Processes of laminating polymer films over spaced narrow webs are known. Relevant patents regarding lamination of narrow spaced webs include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,477,126, 3,656,513 and 4,859,259. The '126 patent discloses a method of making a strip conductor material where webs of aluminum, which are spaced apart on a roll, are unrolled and an extruder applies a layer of plastic material to one side of the webs. The wide extruded layer is later slit to form individual aluminum webs with the plastic material covering one surface of the individual webs and overhanging both sides. The '513 patent discloses a method of manufacturing strip material for fabricating container bodies wherein a single wide roll of cardboard is slit, skived and extrusion coated with plastic on both sides. The '513 patent shows turning bars for steering the individual cardboard strips into subsequent manufacturing processes after the webs have been slit and laminated. The '259 patent discloses a process and apparatus for fabricating re-closable plastic bags wherein a double set of interlocking closure strips are unrolled from a reel, the strips are separated and a polymer film is extruded onto the strips. The polymer film is then slit, folded around a folding apparatus and wound upon reels.
Processes of dynamically bonding thermoplastic films are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,738 herein incorporated by reference teaches a method and apparatus for dynamically mechanically bonding laminate layers, including at least one thermoplastic layer, by a pressure biased nip and an opposed roller.